


Trip to the dentist

by cheyshaven



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyshaven/pseuds/cheyshaven
Summary: What would happen if Veronica was warned about Madison's trip to the dentist at Shelly's party? Who would she be then?





	1. The party

I don't want to go in there. I stare at Shelly Pomroy's house in front of me and frown. Directly in front of me is a house filled with people who used to be my friends. Before my best friend Lily died and my father accused the richest man in town of being her killer. The man that my father accused? He just happened to be her father, Jake Kane and one of the richest men in town. When my father focused his investigation on Jake, the town of Neptune turned against my father. When I did not publicly declare my father as being wrong, my friends turned against me.  
I was once a part of the Fab Four. Me, Lily, her brother Duncan and Logan Echolls were inseparable. They ruled the school and I was just happy to be included on the fun. We had been friends for years and eventually we paired up. Logan was my first crush but when Lily started dating him, she convinced me to date her brother so we could live happily ever after.  
Unfortunately, we were not meant to lead fairytale lives. Prince Charming, AKA Duncan, decided one day that he did not want to be with me anymore and dropped me without even an explanation. I was heartbroken. Not because we had some kind of epic love but because I thought that we at least had a strong enough friendship to be honest with each other. I guess I was wrong.  
Before I could figure out why Duncan left me, Lily was found murdered by her pool. A piece of me died that day too. My dad was sheriff at the time and he felt like Jake Kane was hiding something from him. When it seemed to the world that my dad thought Jake was guilty, we lost everything.  
The people of Neptune ran my father out of office, calling him incompetent. My mother started drinking heavily. Logan, the only member of the Fab Four that I could still count on, felt that I should admit that my father was wrong. When I wouldn't renounce my father, Logan felt like I was disloyal to him and the Kanes.  
Suddenly it became Logan's mission in life to make my life a living hell. Logan was the King of the school due to his good looks, charm, money and father being The Aaron Echolls. He had the entire school against me in a single day. The Fab Four was no more. I was a social pariah.  
So why am I here, about to walk into a house full of the people who have tormented my life at school? It's simple. It is what Lily would have wanted me to do. She was the Queen B and loved the drama that she could stir up. She would want me to step into that house, chin held high and act like I owned the place. That's how she would have acted.  
In the past, I tended to be more of a wallflower, content to let others shine. However, after Lily's death, Duncan's ignoring me and Logan acting like a complete grade A jackass, I find myself unable to go back to that Veronica. The pain of it all had killed the innocence that used to define me. I had to be stronger to survive being the punch line of life's big joke.  
I look down at my white dress and laugh. God, Lily would have hated this dress. She always thought I was more red satin than delicate pastels. Maybe my new attitude deserved a new wardrobe. I see a thrift store adventure in my near future. Unfortunately, I see this as being a solo trip.  
I shake my head of these thoughts as I prepare to walk into the house. "I can do this" I think to myself. As I walk into the house, the room goes quiet as people realize who just came in. Then the whispers start. I can only imagine what they were saying. I shrug as I make my way outside.  
"10 minutes Veronica. Give it 10 minutes to prove that you are not afraid of them and then you can leave." I look around at all of these people that I used to consider friends. Duncan, skulking in the corner, Logan smirking at me. Dick being, well, Dick. God, I don't think I can do this. I turn to leave when someone thrusts a drink into my hand. Without thinking, I take it and keep on walking.  
"I wouldn't drink that if I were you" a quiet voice told me.  
I turned around and saw Meg, the only person in this group who still acted like a friend. "What?" I asked her.  
"The drink. Madison gave you a trip to the dentist." She explained this like I should know what that meant. I was not a big fan of Shelly’s so I tended to be ignorant of the things that she did. When she saw my confusion, she told me, "When she doesn't like someone, she spits in a drink and then gives it to them. It's like she forgets that we are not in middle school anymore."  
You know the saying about the straw that broke the camel's back? This was it for me. After everything that I had gone through, it was Madison Sinclair spitting in my drink that made me tips me over the edge. Meg must have sensed my break because she blinked and said "It's ok Veronica, she is just being a bully. Let's go get you a new drink"  
The old me would have let Meg take me away from the situation, too afraid to confront anyone. The new me was tired of feeling sad and decided this angry feeling made me feel powerful. I whirled around and walked back up to Madison. Her back was turned so I tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around to look at me, with a smirk on her face, I lost it.  
"Hey Madison, looking a little thirsty. I hope that you enjoy your trip to the dentist!" I say as I throw the drink in her face. Her shriek of outrage brought the party to a standstill as all eyes turned to watch us.  
"You bitch!" She screeched as she lunged at me. Unfortunately for her, my father used to be the sheriff and he taught me how to deal with bullies. Madison shrieked again, only this time in pain as my fist made contact with her face.  
"Maybe next time, you will think before you spit in someone's drink." With that parting shot, I turn to walk away only to stop short at the people blocking my exit. Duncan, Casey, Logan and Dick all stared at me, unable to believe what I had done.  
Dick was the first to speak "What the Hell Ronnie? You know Madison won't let me hit it tonight after you busted her nose! Way to cock block!"  
I stared at him in disbelief. Dick and I had been friends since kindergarten. Out of all of these people, we had been friends the longest. That didn't stop him from being a good lap dog to Logan though. He had been calling me a slut and spreading rumors about me all across the school.  
"Sorry to disappoint you Dick. I am sure that little Dick will make due with your hand tonight. As usual." I reply back to him. Duncan looks shocked at my response. Logan just continues to smirks. Asshole.  
Dick meanwhile realizes what I had said to him and starts to unbuckle his pants. "I will show you little!" he says, frustrated that he cannot get his pants down.  
"Not today thanks. After all, the football team would be jealous I'm sure." I say as I push Dick into the pool. Dick pops back up, looking at me confused.  
"Ronnie?" he asks.  
"Not anymore" I tell him. I then push my way in between Duncan and Logan as I make my way to the door.  
"Veronica! Wait up!" Casey says as he makes his way after me. I continue on through the party. I just want to leave. I feel hands grab me and I shrug them off, turning to look at Casey.  
"What do you want, Casey? Come to heckle me on behalf of Logan? Did he offer tips on what to say?" I see him pause, trying to think of how to respond. I roll my eyes and start to turn away.  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok?" he asks. I used to be friends with Casey but in the past year he had become somewhat of a pompous ass. However, unlike everyone else at this party, he didn't turn on me when Logan demanded people to. I think he just didn't care enough about the situation to bother paying me any attention. Him coming after me struck me as odd. Of course, this whole night is striking me as odd.  
"Of course I am fine. Never better. Have a good night Casey." I say as I turn away. I hear him softly say "Stay safe Veronica" as I finally found the door to leave.  
It wasn't until I made it to my car that I allowed myself to break down. Those people used to be my friends. At least, I thought they were. Now they treated me like I was trash.  
I could hear Lily tell me "God, Veronica Mars! You are so much better than those losers!" For the first time in a long time, I smile. I am better than those guys. And they are going to be sorry that they ever messed with me.


	2. A new look

The next morning I find myself smiling as I ate a massive amount of bacon and pancakes that my dad had made for me. The 09er’s faces last night were priceless! Madison in pain. Dick looking like a drowned dog. Duncan with his look of confusion. Logan and his smirk. Casey’s face was different though. He seemed like he actually cared. I am sure that was a new experience for him.

“I haven’t seen you smile like that in a while.” Dad says as he kisses the side of my head and sits down across from me. “I take it that you had fun at the party. Not too much fun though. I would hate to have to have to shoot some young man for taking advantage of my innocent daughter.” He squints his eyes at me in mock anger.

“Pop, I fell in love last night. The bikers were so sweet. I rode on their hogs for hours. They said they didn’t mind sharing me.” 

“Not funny Veronica” he says as he shakes his head at me.

“Maybe a little funny?” I ask, pinching my fingers together. 

“Really. How was it last night? I know you have had a rough few months.” he says, looking at me with concern.

“It went really well. I simply explained to everyone that I was unhappy with how they have been treating me and I informed them that I was not going to accept this type of behavior anymore.”

“Look at you, using your words to express your feelings. I taught you well, young grasshopper.”

I flashed back to everyone’s faces last night when I hit Madison and pushed Dick into the pool. I couldn’t hold back my laughter as I said, “You taught me so well, pa.”  
****

Later that day, I find myself going through racks at the local thrift store. I needed to change my look to reflect how I felt inside. No longer was I the Pretty in Pink Veronica and I wanted the world to see that I had changed. Unfortunately, I did not have the resources that the 09ers had so I am hoping to discover some great finds today.

I look up from my bargain hunting to see a familiar face on the other side of the rack. “Hey, Mac right?”

She looks up, blue eyes wide and startled. “Oh, hi Veronica.” She looks at my shopping cart and raises her eyebrows. “Wow. Ummmm….Are you shopping for someone special?” she asks.

I laugh, realizing that she was confused by the lack of pastels in my cart. “Only for myself. I feel like a change.”

Mac looks again at my cart and then back at me. “I can see that. Is there anything in particular you are looking for? I can help you while I look for myself.”

Someone actually being nice to me? What a weird concept. “I am looking for jeans, t-shirts, short skirts. I want more casual than cute. And no pastels.”

“Got it. Everyday clothes. Check. What size am I looking for? Size 2 in children’s clothes?” she jokes.

I scoff and reply, “Hey now. I am at least a size 4!” 

We spend the next hour browsing the racks, laughing the entire time. God, I had forgotten what it was like laugh and have a good time. I hadn’t experienced this level of ease since Lily’s death. Maybe even since Duncan broke up with me. It was nice. 

As I try on a few of the clothes that I had found, I think of what Lily would have to say about my outfits. “Not enough skin, Veronica! Where is the red satin? Could you get any more butch?” On that thought, I held up a plaid shirt and imagined the look of horror that would be on Lily’s face. Ok, so maybe not that piece. But I am definitely keeping the combat boots. I will revel in my inner butchiness if it means I can kick certain 09ers asses and make it count.

As we check out, I realize how much fun I have had and I don’t want the day to end. “Hey, are you hungry? Luigi’s is only a few doors down.”

She looks at me uncertain and I am afraid she she is going to say no. “Umm, do you think they have any vegan options?”

“I may know the menu by heart and I can guarantee they do have a few vegan options. I will warn you though, I can eat my weight in manicotti.”

“Well, this I have to see. Lead the way!”   
*****

Over lunch, we get to know each other, sharing different things about each other. I tell her about my odd obsession with unicorns and she admits that she is good with computers.

“Is that why you are called Mac?” I ask.

“No, my last name is Mackenzie.” She looks in awe at the empty plates around me and say “You were not kidding about the whole eating thing. How are you so tiny?”

“Lo...Someone I used to know used to say that I had a tapeworm.” I smile sadly, thinking of all the times that Logan would joke about how much I could eat. Him and Dick always made sure to have extra food on hand for me though. I was never sure if that was because they wanted me to be happy or if they were afraid that I would eat all of their food. It could have been a combination of the two.

As we leave Luigi’s, I hear someone call, “Yo, V! Wait up!”

Turning around, I see Eli Navarro make his way to me. I had to admit, I admire the view that greeted me. A tight white shirt, jeans and a leather jacket gave him a badass vibe that had made lesser women swoon. And then you add twinkling brown eyes and a quick wit and you have a real heartbreaker.

“Hey Eli! This is my friend Mac. Mac, this is Eli!” Mac waves at Eli as he gives me a look before turning to Mac and saying “Hey, Mac. You can call me Weevil. Everyone else does. Besides half pint here.”

“Well that’s because Eli is a good name and a weevil is a small beetle. I respect you too much to call you a bug.” This was an old argument that Eli was never going to win.

“Anyways, my grandmother said you called. What do you need V?” I could see Mac looking back and forth between us, obviously trying to figure out our relationship. I guess most people would be confused at the former sheriff’s daughter and all around good girl being friends with the leader of the local biker gang.

Eli had been in and out of my dad’s office for the past few years, for petty crimes and other juvenile delinquent behaviors. Hanging out at the sheriff’s office meant that I came in contact with him a lot. I would find myself tutoring him and sharing my dinner while we waited for his grandmother to pick him up. He liked to keep our friendship under wraps. Apparently, I would have been bad for his reputation. Hah!

I tilt my head at him and say, “I have a favor.” As he groans, I know I have him. “I want you to teach me some self defense moves.”

“I know the Sheriff taught you how to defend yourself. Why do you need my help?” I could hear the reluctance in his voice. I guess not too many bikers want to risk the wrath of a father with a gun. Especially one that is definitely aware of their criminal lifestyle.

“He did teach me how to defend myself. But I want you to teach me how to fight dirty. It is a scary world out there and I want to be able to handle myself in any situation.”

“Has anything happened that would make you scared?” Eli asks. I can see the worry in his eyes. 

“No, I am just helping my dad out some at his PI Office and I want to know that if something happens, I could take care of myself.”

“All right. I will help you but if the Sheriff gets mad, I am blaming you.” I knew he would give in. Sucker!

I turn to Mac and ask, “Hey, would you like to join us?” 

“Would this involve actual physical activity?” she asks hesitantly.

“I am all about the physical activity, Mac.” Eli says suggestively. I hit him in the chest and he lets out a startled groan.

Macs eye were wide as she said, “Ummm...Maybe I can just watch. I learn better through studying than doing.” 

After making plans to meet up in a gym in Eli’s neighborhood, I walk back with Mac towards our cars. Mac is walking silently for a bit until she suddenly blurts out, “Did we just make plans with a biker?”

I couldn’t help but laugh. I guess it’s not everyday that a girl finds herself in such situations.

“I have known Eli for years. He was in and out of my dad’s office all of the time. Even though he was there because he was in trouble, he was always respectful to my dad and really nice to me. If I was having a bad day, he would talk to me and try to make me laugh. I mean, yeah it was weird that sometimes he was in handcuffs but I tried to not judge him for that.”

“Wow. I cannot believe that your dad didn’t put a stop to that. How come I never see you guys hang out at school?”

“Believe it or not, he says he doesn’t want to talk to me in public because it would be bad for his reputation.” Mac snorts in laughter. 

It does sound ridiculous. Poor little Eli, afraid of what his friends would have to say about him hanging out with an 09er princess? Would they not let him play on their bikes if he was seen with me? I guess he won’t have that problem anymore. Last night proved that the 09ers wanted nothing to do with me and right now, the feeling is mutual.

I reassure Mac that Eli is an ok guy and would be gentle (ish) with us during our self defense training. She reluctantly agrees and we part ways. As I drive away, I think about the past two days. I had it out with the 09ers, made a new friend and set up self defense lessons. I think this is going to be an interesting summer.


	3. I am not a Disney princess

I woke up the next morning feeling invigorated. For the first time in weeks, I was no longer doubting who I was. In the past two days, I came to the realization that I could no longer pretend to be the innocent Veronica. She had died alongside of Lily and the betrayal of her so called friends. Now it was time for the new, stronger Veronica to emerge. 

The first thing for the new and improved Veronica to do was to leave this room. For the past few weeks this room has been my refuge from the world. Other than the shopping trip with Mac, I have spent all of my time in here, listening to sad songs that reflected my mood. It got so bad at one point that my dad had threatened to cut the power in my room if only to stop hearing me cry while singing. Apparently, it was not a pretty sound. This room was now feeling like a prison, holding me back. Maybe I could take Backup for a run.

As I walk out of my room to get Backup, my dad does a double take. I guess it has been a while since I have been awake before 10am. 

“Is this my daughter, the fruit of my loins, out of bed at 8am?”

“Ewww. Dad don’t talk about your loins, especially this early. I’m taking Backup for a run. I may come join you at the office later.” I tell him this nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. Unfortunately, my dad saw through my attempt at casualness.

“Veronica, you know I don’t feel comfortable with you in the office, especially if I am not there. I get a wide variety of people coming into the office, most of which I don’t want you to have contact with.”

“You didn’t have a problem with me coming into the office when you were the Sheriff. Why is this any different?” I knew that he didn’t want me there but I also knew that it was important for me to help pull my weight around here. Ever since we moved and my mom left us, money was tight. I would do anything to help my dad in this difficult situation. He didn’t deserve for how this town had treated him, my mom included. 

“The difference is that when you were at the Sheriff’s department, I had a bunch of guys with guns there to discourage anyone from talking to you inappropriately. Or at all, really. I don’t have that luxury anymore. It is just me at the office. And if I am not there, there is no one there to step in if someone gets out of hand.”

“Dad, it will be fine. I will just be answering the phone and filing stuff for you. And if anyone tries to mess with me, I will introduce them to my guns.” I lift my arms to show him my muscles. Even I have to grimace though at my chicken arms. Maybe I should lift some weights during my self defense lessons with Eli?

“You win. I will see you at the office today. But instead of relying on your” he pauses and looks at my arms skeptically, “guns? Why don’t you take this instead.” He pulls out a package from his briefcase and hands it to me.

I clap my hands together. “A present for me? And it isn’t even my birthday!” I open the package and discover a taser. “Are you trying to tell me something about my intimidation tactics?”

“Sweetie, I know you are a strong young lady. However, nothing says stay away creeps as much as a couple thousand volts to the chest. If you ever get in a situation that you doubt yourself, tase first and ask questions later. Take it wherever you go, including the beach” He can tell that I am hesitant and he gives me a look. “I mean it Veronica. If you want to work with me, carry the taser.”

Reluctantly, I gather the taser and other supplies that I need for a jog and grab Backup for our run.   
****

If you are ever in need of exercise, I recommend taking a pit bull for a run. It is not for the faint of heart though. After thirty minutes, I am worn out so I sit down and throw Backup’s ball. I was so focused watching Backup running in and out of the waves to chase the ball that I did not notice the surfers coming out of the ocean and making their way towards me. It wasn’t until I felt water dripping on me that I realized someone was near me. I guess that I should work on my observational skills.

I peer over to whoever is dripping water on me and was momentarily blinded by the sun. When he saw me squinting, the person standing over me moved his head to block out the sun and I realized that Dick and Sean had walked up to me. Maybe they would ignore me and walk away? Unfortunately, that dream was squashed when Dick opened his big mouth and ruined my quiet moment.

“Geez Veronica, stalking much?” 

“You caught me Dick. I just felt this urge to gaze upon your Disney Princess hair and tracked you down in hopes of seeing you. Mission accomplished. You may leave now.” I turn from Dick, dismissing him and Sean.

Dick looks at Sean. “I am not a Disney princess. I am not gay.” He tried to reassure Sean but judging by his laughter, Dick did not convince him. “God, Veronica! When did you become such a bitch?” Did he really just ask me that?

“I don’t know Dick. Maybe when you became an even bigger douche?”

“This isn’t my fault. You betrayed us!” Dick informed me emphatically.

“How the hell did I betray you? One day we were friends, the next day you were calling me a skank and spitting spitballs in my hair. So please, tell me how this is all my fault?” I could feel my anger and frustration boil up inside of me.

Sean spoke up, “You turned your back on us when you decided that your dad's opinions were more important than Lily. She died and your dad tried to arrest her dad for the murder. It’s like you spit on the Kanes and especially on Lily when you sided with your dad.”

“Screw you Sean! Do you think any of those guys actually care what you have to say? You are just a tag a long and they view you as a joke. As for my father, I didn’t agree with him when he arrested Jake Kane. However, unlike you guys, I respect and trust my father. I know that my dad was following evidence which would have eventually proven that Lily’s father was innocent if he had been given enough time. However, thanks to people like you, he was run out of office before he could do that. I am sorry that your family life sucks so much that you don’t know what that kind of trust and love for another person is like. Maybe if you did know what that was like you wouldn’t have to obey Logan and do everything he tells you to do. He is your little puppet master, right? How does it feel to have Logan’s hand so far up your ass?”

I could see how upset the guys had gotten during my speech. Dick quickly responded, “Hey now! No one's hand is up my ass. Dude, I am not into that kind of sexcapades! And I totally have my own thoughts and stuff! No one controls me.”

I cross my arms and say “Sure you do Dick.” Looking over, I see Logan exiting the water. He pauses and shakes his head, water flying everywhere. I have to admit, the boy does make a wet suit look good. Prick.

“Don’t worry Dick. Here comes your puppet master now. I’m sure he can tell you what to think about this conversation.” I call Backup to me and we walk away. I just don’t think I can deal with Logan today. At the party, I was lucky that he had not said anything to me while I...expressed myself to the 09ers. I don’t think my luck would hold out another day though. While new Veronica was not going to put up with the 09ers crap anymore, I think she still needs time to figure out how to deal with Logan and the pain he could cause with just a few words.

Lily was my best friend. We spent so much time together, laughing and having fun. However, it was Logan I would turn to with my problems. Lily was fun and energetic and not afraid of anything. She just could never sit still. She was always in motion which made it hard to have a serious conversation with her. She would try but she would get distracted and would start doing things like painting her nails, playing with her phone or discussing her favorite topic, boys.

Duncan was so reserved, even when I was dating him. It made me hesitate to go to him with my problems. Logan was the one who would sit and listen to me. It didn’t matter about what. We talked about school, Duncan, my mom’s drinking problems. He would listen as I rambled. He would offer advice and try to make me laugh. When the four of us were hanging out, you would often find me and Logan sitting side by side, laughing while Duncan watched and Lily floated around. The only times we were not like that was when Lily would notice Logan and use her feminine wiles on him. Not that Logan complained much when she was in one of her moods. 

We allowed others to come into our circle, like Dick, but for the most part it was just us four. Duncan was my boyfriend, Lily was my best friend, Dick was a goof. Logan though, was the one that I was closest to. Him turning away from me felt just as painful as Lily’s death. Add the way that that he also made the entire school turn away, and I was truly alone. 

Thinking about Logan and the past made me sad. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I made my way towards the car. As if sensing my emotions, Backup let out a whine and licked my hand as if to tell me that I am not completely alone.  
****

Logan walked up to Dick and Sean carrying his surfboard. “Was that Veronica?” he asked the guys.

“Yeah and she was acting like such a bitch. She kept calling me gay and saying that you were my puppet master with your hand up my ass. What the hell? She also said we had bad home lives. Dude. When did Veronica start talking like that?” Dick seemed hurt and confused.

Logan didn’t say anything. He just stared pensively after the petite blonde as she made her way to her car and drove off.


	4. It's all about perspective

I spent the next few weeks of my summer break doing things I never would have imagined would interest me. Every day I spent a few hours at my dad’s office, answering phones, scheduling meetings with clients and filing his paperwork. His filing system before me consisted of random piles of folders. Each pile represented different types of cases, such as cheating spouses or fraud. Not exactly the best system. He was really impressed with my new system and I got to use my new label maker so everyone was a winner.

I also spent a lot of time with Mac and Eli. We started our self defense training and let's just say, we were not necessarily the most graceful people to work with. I thought Eli was going to pass out from laughing too hard when I accidentally hit myself in the face while working with a punching bag. He wasn’t laughing so hard though when Mac accidentally kneed him in the groin. I thought it was pretty hilarious myself. I guess it is all about perspective.

I stopped laughing when he got up and I noticed the evil gleam in his eyes. “Now, Eli, it was an accident. No hard feelings.” Mac just looked at him with petrified, big blue eyes.

“No hard feelings, ladies.” Somehow, I think there was still hard feelings. “Now drop and give me twenty.” Definitely, hard feelings.

“Twenty what?” Mac asked innocently.

“Push ups, Mac. Twenty push ups.” When we groaned, he just grinned. “Hey, you guys were the ones who said you need to work on your upper body strength. This is how you do it. Now drop down and give me twenty.” And we did...mostly. Mac gave up after 5. I lasted for 9. Damn chicken arms.

When we weren’t hitting ourselves or others, I found myself learning new activities from Mac and Eli. Eli worked on the Le Baron with me. I now know what a carburetor was and how to change a tire. All skills that Eli assures me a girl should know how to do. Mac showed me how to do some things on the computer that she thought could help me in dad’s office. I always thought I was tech savvy until I started hanging out with Mac. Apparently, knowing how to turn on a computer and being a quick typer does not mean you are good with computers.

As they were teaching me things that they were passionate about, I realized that I didn’t have anything that I was good at that I could teach them. Well, except my head tilt skill but that is my ultimate weapon. If I taught it to them that skill then they could possibly be immune to my powers of persuasion. That was not acceptable.

When I complained to Mac about my lack of skills, she asked me what I was passionate about, maybe something that I used to do. It struck me then that everything that I used to do was because of one my friends liked to do it. I played soccer because Duncan wanted me on his team. Pep squad was Lily’s thing, she loved all of the attention. Dick got me to play video games with him when no one else would. Logan had me participate in a secret book club. I think that he was afraid the other 09ers would become aware that he was literate and think less of him so we had to keep our reading quiet. 

So what did I like to do? I didn’t know. Mac came up with a list of hobbies and we worked our way through them to find something that I liked to do. I failed at these new hobbies. Knitting was out when I discovered that the squares that I kept trying to make turned into triangles. Drawing was out because apparently not be able to draw a straight line was kind of a deal breaker. I liked baking but with only my dad, Eli and myself eating (Mac being a freak vegan) it seemed wasteful to bake all the time. It struck me one night as I was looking at some old photo’s of the Fabulous Four plus Dick, that I loved taking pictures.

In the pictures that I had taken, I had captured the essence of my friends. There was a picture of Lily with a sly grin on her face as she peered over her sunglasses at a group of guys walking by on the beach. I caught Dicks goofiness and loyalty as he bravely jumped in front of a water balloon that was meant for Logan. Duncan with his aloofness as he quietly gazed out into the ocean while surrounded by drunk 09ers at a pool party. There was Sean who was sneakily stealing food off of Casey’s plate who was turned away, flirting with some nameless girl.

Logan was in a lot of my pictures. Each one captured a different side of him. There was one of him and Dick with their arms around each other as they serenaded a group of girls. Another one was of Logan catching a wave, the smile on his face showing his utter joy. There was Lily and Logan, making out. I think they started fighting right after taking that picture. My favorite picture though was a picture of the two of us that I had taken. I had a big, cheesy smile on my face. Logan's face was turned towards me. His eyes were closed and he was softly kissing the top of my head. It was a softer side of Logan that he usually wouldn’t let anyone but me see.

I realized while looking at these pictures that, while painful to look at, I appreciated having these pictures from the past. They captured important moments of my life. I wanted to capture even more memories. I dug out my old cheap camera and checked out some books on photography from the local library and started capturing new memories.  
Everywhere that I went, I took my camera with me to find new moments to capture. I was saving money to get a more expensive camera. Eli kept telling me that he could get me a deal. I knew that any camera he could get a deal on would have a questionable background so I kept turning him down.

I now had pictures of my new life. There was Mac learning how to throw a punch. Eli teaching me how to change the oil in my car. Dad working on a case at his desk. Backup chasing a ball. These photos captured was who I was now.

I found myself at the pier on July 4th taking pictures of people celebrating the holiday. In years past, I would have celebrate on either the Kanes or the Echolls yachts, watching the fireworks as they rang over the ocean. This year, I was alone. Dad was in Nevada on a case. Mac had to go on a family camping trip. Eli was hanging out with his boys. So it was just me and my camera.

I wasn’t unhappy to be alone. I decided to celebrate the 4th my declaring my own independence. I didn’t need people around me to be happy. I was actually ok to be by myself. That concept would have seemed so foreign to me a year ago.

I was just lining up a sweet shot of a father boosting his little girl on his shoulders when a familiar male voice rang out, “Veronica, is that you?”

****


	5. Friendship is an experiment

I turn to the voice and mentally groan as I see Casey make his way towards me. Didn’t the 09ers get the memo that we had broken up? Why do they still insist on ruining my day with their talking?

“Nope, I get that a lot. Must have one of those faces.” I turn to walk away. Unfortunately, my tiny legs were no competition for Casey’s and he quickly caught up to me. Stupid tall people.

“Veronica, wait. Can we talk?” 

“I’m sorry. Was me walking away not clear enough for you? Ok, let me spell it out for you. No Casey, we cannot talk. We never talked before so why ruin a good thing by starting now?” Could I be more blunt? Probably. Maybe if I add a few hand gestures.

“We didn’t talk before because I was a giant ass. I admit that. I was hoping that we could try to rectify that.”

“Rectify you being a giant ass? Sounds like something you should talk to your doctor about.”

“I am serious Veronica.” 

I stare at Casey, trying to judge his sincerity. He peered back at me earnestly. Why did he have to look so adorable. I think my kryptonite was 09ers with puppy dog brown eyes.

In the past, I never talked with Casey even though he hung out with Duncan, Logan and Dick. The main reason that we never talked was because he was a giant tool. He was super smart but he used his intelligence to make other people feel bad. And the only time he paid attention to a girl was when he was trying to get in her pants. He was like a bad combination of Dick and Logan from the past few weeks. He was a jerk. Did I believe his sincerity?

And still I hesitate. “I don’t know Casey.” 

He could see me waiver and went in for the kill. “Come on Mars. Give me 20 minutes. I will buy you lunch.”

Damn my insatiable appetite. “Fine. I want an all American meal though to celebrate Independence Day. Hot dogs and cheese fries.” I pause and think. “And cotton candy!”

He laughs at me. “I get the hot dogs and fries but how does cotton candy relate to America and Independence Day?” 

“Ummm...because I want it?” 

“Fair enough. Lead the way!” Casey gestures his arm in front of him, allowing me to take the lead.

We bought our food and make our way to an open bench on the peer. We are quiet for a few moments as we eat. Finally I just had to ask “What is this?” Seeing the confusion on this face, I point at him and then at myself. “This. Why are you being nice to me?”

He runs his hands through his hair. It is clear that he is trying to think of how to respond to me. “I think we can both agree that I have been as ass in the past. Recently, I have started hanging with a group of people that have really made me reevaluate who I am and how I act. I thought, given how you’ve changed recently you would understand wanting to make changes. I mean, hitting Madison, telling off the 09ers off. Heck, even how you dress is a huge change. I am trying to figure out who I am too. I was never happy. I just used my money to fake it. So I am trying to make changes in my own life and I thought you may understand what I am going through.”

I sat quietly for a moment, eating my french fries. Could I accept that Casey was trying to change? Or was this some kind of trick and any second Dick was going to jump out of the bushes yelling that I had been Punked. I look over at Casey and see his shoulders slumped as he stared dejectedly at the ocean. I guess I could give him a shot. The worst case scenario, it is a trick which will let me try out my new taser. So still a win for me.

“All right. Let’s start fresh.” I hold out my hand and smile at Casey. “Hi, my name is Veronica.”

Grinning, Casey shakes my hand. “Nice to meet you Veronica. My name is Casey. Want to be my new friend?”

“What about your other friends. Won’t a certain King of Darkness and his pet monkey have an issue with our friendship?”

He shrugs and answers, “Screw them. They don’t tell me who I can and cannot be friends with. I haven't really talked with them lately anyway. I didn’t like how they had been treating you. I left after the” he looks at me and raises an eyebrow “incident at Shelly Pomroy’s party and haven’t talked to them since.”

“Well that is good to hear.” But can I trust what he is saying?

“So I think our friendship will be kind of an experiment for me."

I smirk at him. “My daddy always told me not to experiment with strange boys.”

Casey throw back his head and laughs. “It’s not exactly that type of experimentation. The new group that I have been spending time with opened my eyes to how I have treated girls in the past. I’ve realized that I have never really had a girl who was just a friend. I only spent time with girls that I wanted to sleep with or who were my guy friends girlfriends and I pretty much ignored them. I am sure you can attest to that. So I want to try being friends with you, a girl. I figure that if I cross any lines or treat you unfriend like, you would call me on my crap. So Veronica, will you be my friend and help me?”

I shrug. What the hell. I don’t have anything else to do today. “This may just be my full stomach talking but let's give this friend thing a chance. Umm, tell me more about these new friends of yours. Sounds like they are being a good influence on you.”

“It's just this group that I got introduce to from my English teacher. They kind of live off the land and take care of each other. Hanging out with them has helped me to understand that there is more to life than money. I’ve opened up to them in a way that I have never done before. At night, we sometimes sit out by the fire and share what's happened during the day and how we are feeling at the moment. I have never had anyone in my life besides my grandma who actually cared how I was feeling. It’s nice. Maybe you can come out with me one day and meet the group.”

“Let's wait on that. We are just starting this friendship thing. Let's start off slowly. Besides, it sounds a bit hippy dippy.”

“See, I knew that you would help me figure out boundaries. You are really good at this whole friend who is a girl thing. Hmm, would watching fireworks tonight be ok? In a purely platonic, friendship only viewing of course?”

I sit there and act like I was thinking seriously on his offer. I could tell he was starting to get a bit nervous. “Sounds like fun.” I glance at my watch. “So, the fireworks are not for another three hours. Whatever shall we do with our time until then?”

“Well, I have fed you.” he says as he grabs a piece of my cotton candy. “I guess the only thing left to do is play.”

Seeing the question on my face, he laughs and grabs my hand. “Trust me?”

“No, not really.” I wanted to be honest to him. A good friendship is based on honesty.

“I can work with that. Come with me and take a stroll around this nice, populated area as I try to show you what I mean by play.”

I hesitantly go with him and I found myself enjoying our time together. For the next three hours, Casey talks me into window shopping at local dives. He tried on ridiculous outfits and made me do the same. I have never seen a grown man wear quite as many sequins. It was a little frightening. He did threaten me when I took a pictures of him but the potential danger was worth the future blackmail material.

Our next stop was to a small independent bookstore that had an odd assortment of books that ranged from popular reads to local authors to witchcraft how-to books. As I browsed the collection I found myself thinking how I couldn’t wait to bring Logan here. He would love it. And then I remembered the last time we spoke and the disdain that was in his voice. Casey caught me frowning and quickly distracted me with a theatrical reading from Tori Spelling's latest book. Surprisingly, he did not end up buying that book but he did purchase one on how to make friends. It was a kids picture book.

When it was getting near the time for fireworks, we started making our way to the beach with a blanket that Casey had insisted on buying. I tried to protest that we didn’t need the blanket. Judging by the horrified look on his face when I suggested sitting on the sand, that is not something that the rich like to do. We were laying out the blanket when my stomach began to growl. Loudly. I looked at him and shrugged.

“How about a pizza delivered to us?” he asked. 

“They won’t deliver to the beach. I have tried.”

“Maybe they won’t deliver to you. But I” he pauses and strikes a pose, “am Casey Gant.” He takes out his phone and places a call. I give him a disgusted look as he proved once again that the rich lead different lives than the rest of us.

“If it makes you feel any better, I am a fantastic tipper.”

After eating more pizza than Casey, I laid back on the blanket so I that I would be ready for the fireworks to begin. Casey laid down beside me and said, “Thank you.”  
“For what? Eating most of your food and taking up half of your blanket? No problem, pal.”

“Please, you are too tiny to take up half of the blanket. Maybe a fourth of it.” I swat at him. Once he stopped laughing he said, “Seriously. Thank you for trying to be my friend. I have had a good time today.”

I look over at him and smile. “Like I said, no problem.” Before I could say anything else, the fireworks began. Neptune may be a horrible place to live but they do put on a good show. After the finale we packed up and make our way back to our cars. When we get to my car, Casey opens my door for me. “Veronica, would you do me the honor of going surfing with me tomorrow?”

I found myself shaking my head in horror. “No! I am a horrible surfer. They have tried to teach me but apparently, I am more of a land creature. I am not meant for the sea.”

“Maybe you just had the wrong teachers. Come on. Go surfing with me tomorrow. If you suck at it completely, I will do anything you want!”

“Anything I want, you say?” Hmmm….I do have some ideas, none of which he would enjoy doing. This could be interesting.

He seemed to sense my evil intentions but he didn’t let the fear get to him. “Anything your evil heart could possibly desire. As long as it is legal. Mostly.”

“Why Casey, I think you have yourself a deal. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. I will meet you at Dog Beach at 7 am. Don’t worry about a suit or a board. I will bring them for you.”

I grimace but agree to meet with him. This should be interesting.

*****  
And interesting it shall be. The Logan confrontation is coming soon.


	6. Surfs up

I found myself questioning my life choices. I am awake and out of my house by 7am during my summer vacation to surf. Happy July 5th! Seriously Veronica? Did you not learn anything from the last time Logan and Dick tried to you to surf? That day was nothing but a disaster! I was constantly falling off the surfboard. I could sense Logan’s growing frustration as he tried to help me figure out how to even get on the board in the water much less actually stand up. Dick got a black eye when he tried to help me get up on my board and my head accidentally connected to his. On second thought, maybe not all of the memories from that day were bad memories.

Am I really going to try to do this once again? Do I really expect different results? I see visions of embarrassing myself while potentially drowning a slow and painful death all because Casey batted his big brown eyes at me and I asked me to trust him. Didn’t I do this already with another pretty boy 09er? How did that go for you, Veronica? And how is this experience going to be any different?

Mind made up, I turn back to my car. I was almost to safety when it was ripped away from me. “Veronica? Over here!” So close and yet so far away. I turn to see Casey in a wet suit waving at me. God save me from hot guys in wetsuits. They are my kryptonite. I sigh and slowly make my way towards him.

Casey grins at me, seeing my obvious lack of enthusiasm for this adventure. “Give it a shot, Veronica. If you are not having fun in a hour, we will stop surfing and do whatever you want to do. I promise to even feed you.”

“Whatever Moondoggie.” I say, pouting a little. “Just be warned that I have a history of accidentally damaging boys while surfing.”

“Noted. I will try to avoid any accidental damage but know that I only have myself to blame if anything were to occur.” Why does he have to be so charming? Was there a special class for rich guys on how to sweet talk the ladies?

Casey proved to be a patient teacher, working with my on land first to cover the basics of getting up on the board. I was surprised when we actually go out on the water and I was able to stand up for a bit. Of course, after a few seconds, I would topple over into the water but that was to be expected. I found myself actually having fun. Who knew that Casey would end up being a good teacher? I think this is one of the signs of the apocalypse. 

After a while, I found myself growing tired. Apparently, surfing actually requires strength and stamina. That explains the abs of Logan, Dick and Casey. It also may explain the lack there of Duncans abs. He should definitely try surfing to tone up a bit if he wants to compete with his fellow pretty boys.

I was not ready to call it a day but I knew that I needed a bit of a break. I encouraged Casey to leave me and to actually surf for a bit. Poor guy had been stuck with me all day on the baby waves, ready to help me when I fall. Needless to say, he had his work cut out for him with that job. As he started hitting the bigger waves, I decided to float on my surfboard for a bit. The peace of ocean soothed me. Is this why they surf? This moment right here? Or is it all about the adrenaline for these guys?

Apparently I spaced out for a bit. I was startled out of my peace-like trance with “Ronnie! What the hell? You know you shouldn’t be out this far. Especially by yourself. And who the hell let you out here on a surfboard? Don’t they know that you are like a menace to yourself and others? Dude!”

Not too many people have had the opportunity to see the mother hen side of Dick. I used to find his worrying to be endearing because it was nice to know that he cared. Now...I just want to throat punch him.

“Dick, if my being out here bothers you so much, then you can always leave. It is a big ocean after all.” I keep my eyes locked on Dick, ignoring his floating companion by his side. I know that nothing pisses Logan off more than being ignored. Apparently, I am feeling somewhat petty. I can feel him glaring at me. Let’s see if I can time this just right. 5...4...3...

“What poor misguided sap let you use their surfboard?” I thought Logan would have held out for longer. How disappointing. I finally look over at him as he continues. “Did they think your skills in the sack meant that you could ride a wave just as good? Because it is a different kind of riding, you know?” I watch as one side of his mouth tilts up, his eyes twinkling. How can someone spewing that much evil be that attractive. I refuse to let him see me flinch, though. Not this time.

“Casey was the poor schmuck that I convinced to let me borrow his surfboard. He is really good...at surfing. And the things that he has taught me! Well, let me just say that he is a lot like a surfboard and will let me ride him anytime.” I took a moment to enjoy their shocked faces. Innocent Veronica Mars, using naughty words? What has the world come to? Obviously, they can dish it but they cannot take it.

Before they can respond, I begin paddling to catch the next wave. I ignore Logans and Dicks calls of warning as I stand up, riding the wave in. For a few glorious seconds, I was so proud of myself. Then, as so often it goes in my life, my moment of glory was gone.

I found myself falling in slow motion. The last clear memory that I have is the board crashing down on my head. Everything else was in bits and pieces. I remember coughing up water on the beach, struggling to catch a breath. There were angry male shouts, punches thrown. Someone picked me up and started carrying me away. When I moaned, a whispered, “I got you.” I remember throwing up and hearing “Dude! Ronnie got me!” and then I heard someone else throwing up. For some reason, this made me want to giggle. I hurt too much to do that though.

The next clear memory that I have is in a hospital room. A doctor calmly informed me that I have a concussion. He walked me through what that mean and the steps that I needed to take for the concussion. When he asked me if I had anyone at home to take care of me, I had to inform him that my father was out of town.

“Well, Mr. Echolls has volunteered to take you home and provide any care that you may need. He has also covered all of your medical expenses.” Logan’s dad is here? How did he know about my accident? I look at the doctor confused as he continued, “You are one lucky lady to have such a fine young man by your side. He has been pacing the waiting room, demanding updates on you. He obviously cares a great deal about you. I will go get him as we get your paperwork ready for your release. If you have any questions, the nurses will be able to help you. Have a great day.”

I watch him walk away, in shock. So it is not Mr. Echolls out there. Well, fuck.


	7. You left me a long time ago

I couldn’t refuse Logans offer for a ride home. What other choice did I have with dad being out of town? When he came into my room, I quietly thanked him for his help and followed him to his car. As he started driving the wrong way, back towards my old address, I realized that he didn’t know where I currently lived. A part of me wanted to keep it that way as a safety precaution. Another part of my was in desperate need to lie down and cuddle up with Back Up.

The concussed side of me won. I informed Logan of the change of address and gave him directions. After that, I sat quietly and peered out of the passenger window. Logan seemed to take the hint and silently drove me home. I saw him throw quick glances my way, his face pensive. Every time his eyes landed on me, I felt tingles run through my body. Stupid concussion.

When Logan pulled up to my apartment complex, I saw his hands clench around the steering wheel as he gazed at my current abode. I knew that he had several witty comments ready to throw my way. Maybe something about how the mighty have fallen? Or something about how business must be doing so well for my dad to afford such accommodations. It just goes to show how much he has thrown at me here lately that I can come up with his angry responses without him even saying a word.

“Thank you for your help today. I will see you around.” There. Now we can both escape this situation. I slowly climb out of his car and start making my way to my apartment.

Apparently Logan didn’t pick up on the social cues that I had dropped him as he started to follow me to my apartment. He doesn’t say anything. When we get to the door I realize that my keys are still at the beach. Great. I glance at him before bending down to grab the spare key in a hidey rock. “Guess I will have to find a new place for this.” I tell him. He did not seem amused as he followed me into my apartment. “Logan, you can leave now. You have delivered me to my place. Good job.”

“Veronica, you cannot be left alone. The doctor said that your dad wasn’t home and he wanted someone to stay and keep an eye on you. I just happen to have two eyes that are available and they are not leaving.”

“That’s very generous of you Logan but not necessary. I can get someone else to come stay with me. You can leave.” I start to feel a little desperate. I need him to leave before I break. I cannot let him see how much he still affects me.

Logan scoffed at me. “Who would you have come over?” he questioned.

His jab hits home. Who in deed? My dad is on assignment. My best friend is dead. Boyfriend is MIA. And the one person that I used to depend on is the one person that hurts me the most. And he is looking at me like he already knows the answer to his question. “I will call Mac or Eli to come over.” I throw the names out desperately. I know that Mac is not back from her camping trip but Logan doesn’t need to know that little fact.

I thought Logan would get upset over the mention of Eli. He never liked how friendly were at the station. He always thought Eli was being nice to me because he wanted to get in my pants and that I could do better than the local biker. He would rant every time that he found out that we had hung out. He even went so far as to talk to my dad about the situation. It is a scary day in hell when Logan and my dad agree on anything.

It was one of the only situations that I can remember me actually putting my foot down and telling Logan and my dad no. I was not going to let anyone tell me who I could or could not be friends with. Maybe the new Veronica has been around a little longer than I thought.

Logan surprised me by ignoring Eli’s name coming from my mouth. “Who the hell is Mac? It doesn’t matter. I am not going to leave you alone with some rando. Your health is too important.”

“Unfortunately for you Logan, you have no say so on who I do or do not let into my apartment. I will call one of my friends and they will come over to take care of me. You can leave now.” I make my way over to the door and open it, gesturing for him to leave.

Logan crosses his arms, his shirt stretching tightly over his chest (focus Veronica!). “I am not leaving you by yourself.”

I laugh, somewhat harshly. “Logan, you left me by myself a long time ago. This is just me closing the door behind you.”

I could actually feel Logan gearing up to continue to argue with me when he seemed to freeze. His stare was riveted to my face as he watched the silent tears make their way down my face. I saw him shudder as he tried to contain his words.

“Veronica,” he said brokenly as he reached for me. He never could handle my tears. I flinch as his hands get near my face. His hand freezes as a pained expression comes over his face. His hand slowly drops down to his side.

“Logan please. Go. I can’t handle this. I can’t handle you right now. It hurts too much.” I choke out as I wipe away a few more tears.

He seemed to understand that I didn’t just mean it hurt physically. He swallowed loudly and made his way out of the door. Right before I closed it he said, “I’m going to wait outside. If no one shows up in 45 minutes, I am coming back in here. I know that you do not want to see me but,” he pauses, “I couldn’t handle it if something were to happen to you too.”

I could see the memory of Lily’s death in the haunted look on his face and decided not to argue. I watched him silently walk away before making my call to Eli. He immediately agree to come over, vowing to bring over some of his grandmother's famous chicken soup. He swore that it could cure anything. Can it fix a broken heart?

Before I went to lay down, I look out of my window. I can see Logan pacing by the pool. I sigh as I lay down to cuddle with Back Up.

A short time later I was surprised to hear a knock at the door. I cannot believe that Eli made it over here so quickly. I get up and open the door. “Oh, it’s you.”


	8. Black eyes

“Hey Veronica. Did you know that Logan is angrily stomping around your pool?” Casey says, peer back over his shoulder. I turn to look as well and see Logan scowling at us. I guess he was not kidding about waiting until someone showed up to stay with me. I wave at him which surprisingly does not decrease his scowl.

“Yep. He has taken up interior design and is using this complex as his first major project. He is having a bit of trouble with the pool area. Apparently, the area is leaning a little more towards shabby than chic. It is stressing him out.” I slowly turn my head back around, mindful of the pounding in my skull. I get my first real glimpse of Casey’s face and I raise an eyebrow at him. “Speaking of unexpected visitors, what is going on with your face?”

Casey grimaces as he lightly touches his swollen right eye. “Well, speaking of Logan…”

I gasp. “Logan did this to you?”

“Well, it was more of a combination of Dick and Logan.” Casey admits.

“That is never a good combination. Ask anyone. So, how exactly did this happen?” 

“Well, after we got you out of the water and you were breathing ok, Dick and Logan decided that you getting hurt was all my fault. They started yelling at me. I am ashamed to admit that I yelled back. This led to shoving and then Dick yelled, “This if for Ronnie!” and he decked me. Logan was about to help his pal Dick rearrange my face when you started moaning for them to stop. Logan was at your side immediately. He picked you up and carried you to his car. He wouldn’t let anyone else help him. He even had Dick drive Logans car so that Logan could hold you in the back seat. I am comfortable enough in my manhood to say that Logan made quite the knight and shining armor. Too bad you were too unconscious to appreciate his efforts.”

Logan let someone else drive his car? He never let anyone drive his baby. Especially Dick! His driving record was more problematic than Paris Hilton at a nightclub. 

“Oh Casey, I am so sorry about those two idiots. You were not to blame for my accident. I get this grace naturally from my father. Actually, wait. Those two morons are your friends not mine so technically they are your fault. You should make better friends.”

Casey groans. “I refuse to take responsibility for that pair. Besides, they were not wrong. It was my fault that you were hurt. You told me how bad you were at surfing. I should have listened to you and planned on doing something else. I am so sorry.”

“Hey now! Up until the concussion,” words I never thought I would say, “ I was doing good. We were having a good time. Let’s focus on that instead of all the bad stuff that happened later. Deal?” I hold out my hand to him.

“Deal.” Casey says as we shake hands. His hand lingers on mine as he looks into my eyes. His head slowly starts to learn towards mine.

“Dude! No Way!” I say, jerking my head back. Apparently when startled by the opposite sex I channel my inner Dick. Gross!

“What?” he questions wide-eyed.

“Don’t what me! You were doing that head tilt, gazey eyed thing that I will admit you do oh so well. But that's not the point. Wasn’t it just yesterday that you were saying that you wanted to be friends with a girl in a strictly platonic way? That was how you wanted this whole thing to work, right? Friends with no benefits?”

Casey shrugs sheepishly. “So apparently I need to work on my issues some more. It was an accident. A bad habit, if you will.”

I roll my eyes at him, which is actually quite painful when you have a concussion. “So, not that this hasn’t been fun and all but is there a reason why you are here?” I ask.

“Oh yeah! I brought you your car and the stuff that you left at the beach. I didn’t want you to have to worry about it on top of not feeling good.” Casey explained as he handed me my keys and bag that I left at the beach.

“Thanks Casey. That was very sweet of you.”

“No problem. That's what friends do for one another. I read that in the book that I bought yesterday.” We both grin at each other. Maybe you can teach a dirty dog new tricks. “Well I will get out of your hair and let you rest. Let me know if you need anything.”

Casey turns to leave and he passes Eli on the stairs. I couldn’t help but look over to see if Logan was still out by the pool. Yep, still there. And judging by his glare and clenched fists, he was not exactly thrilled with the company that I was keeping. Tough! Though if I was Casey, I might take the long way out of the complex to avoid another possible black eye.


	9. Sweet dreams

Eli gives me a look as he walks up to me. “What?” I ask even though I know what that look was for. He had to walk right by Logan only to see Casey leaving my place. I guess I could understand his confusion.

“Yo V! I thought that you were over these pasty rich boys. And now here you have two wandering around. What, is there a convention for 09ers here and no one thought to tell me? I am hurt!”

“Yep, we are teaching them how to look down on the lesser beings to make themselves feel more important. The swag bags are to die for. Don’t worry though, I snagged one just for you!” Maybe my adorableness would distract him from the situation.

He continues, obviously immune to my cuteness. “Seriously V, why do you have those two assholes sniffing around your place? Are they bothering you? Do I need to go have a “talk” with them?” I can see the concern for me on his face. One of Eli’s biggest triggers is seeing girls get pushed around by 09ers, using them and discarding them when they were through with them. He sees it all the time with girls in his community.

“What can I say? My milkshake clearly brings all the 09ers to my yard. Poor guys are helpless against all of this.” I start to do a little dance but apparently my head does not like my movements. I pause mid shimmy and grab my head in pain. 

Eli sighs in exasperation at my antics. “Why don’t you take your milkshake to the couch and lay down. I will heat up some of the soup for you . Don’t think that this conversation is over though” he warns. “We will be finish this discussion about these guys hanging around you when you feel better.”

“Sounds like super fun!” I say sarcastically as I make my way over to the couch. Eli goes to the kitchen area and starts getting things ready, moving comfortably around the area. I stare at him, entranced with watching him walk around the kitchen as if he felt at home there. 

He catches me staring. “What?” he asks. I knew that he wouldn’t understand my interest in seeing this tough guy cooking and cleaning the kitchen but most women would definitely understand my utter fascination with this view. “Nothing.” I respond.

After eating, Eli sits down with me and we settle in to watch TV. I must have gone to sleep because a short time later, I was jerked awake by the sound of knocking on the door. I looked around in confusion. The TV was off and I was by myself. Eli must have left after I fell asleep. Another knock on the door gets me up and moving. Opening the door, I find Logan peering down at me. “Logan, what are you doing here? Tired of exploring my pool?”

Logan doesn’t respond. Instead, he leans down and places his lips upon mine. I gasp in surprise. Logan takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I freeze, unsure of what was happening. Logan takes advantage of my hesitation and presses closer to me, moving his head around for better access. I found myself lifting up to meet his mouth. Sensing my acceptance, he picks me up and starts backing me up further into the room. My legs seem to naturally find themselves wrapping around his waist as my body seems to finds the perfect angle pressed up against his. Our mouths never leaves each others as he sets me down on the counter. I find my hands slowly running under the back of his shirt, feeling the muscle cords tighten with my movement. I accidentally run my nails down his back and this must have excited him as he presses closer to me. I manage to gasp out, “Logan.”

Suddenly I hear someone say, “Can I cut in?” I open my eyes to see Casey hip check Logan out of the way. I stare at Casey, a bemused expression upon my face. What about this situation made Casey think that either one of us would welcome his interruption?

“Veronica, I’ve been thinking. This whole friend thing?” He pauses and gently grasps my face, leaning towards me. “Yeah, that is not working for me anymore. I want...more.” He slowly leans towards me, eyes engaging mine. His lips press gently against mine and I was surprised at how soft his lips were. His lips only stays on mine for a brief moment before he slowly starts kissing his way down my neck. When he reaches my racing pulse, he places his teeth against my skin and bites down. I jerk towards him, eyes opening wide in surprise at the sensation. I find myself looking directly into Logan’s eyes. The heat that I am feeling is reflected in his eyes. Instead of being angry about Casey’s seduction, he is instead turned on by it.

My attention is pulled away from Logan and Casey as I hear Eli say, “If a girl has time to make eyes at another guy, you obviously are not doing something right.” Casey is ripped from my arms and Eli smoothly takes his place between my legs.

“What?” is all I can get out before Eli grasps the hair at the back of my head, pulling my head back to give him access to my mouth. He roughly takes charge of my mouth, his tongue battling with mine for control. His hands tighten in my hair, creating a fine balance between pain and pleasure. He starts to push me back on the counter, laying me down as though to display me to his audience. 

“Dude! Stop hogging Ronnie. It is time for the Dick man to get in on this action.”

I jerk up, arms flailing around in horror. I lose my balance on the couch and find myself panting on the floor. I look around, eyes wide with panic only to discover that I was by myself. Did I just have my first naughty dream? Holy shit! I just made out with more people in one dream than I have in my entire life. Apparently, dream me is a bit of a slut. I have to admit to myself though that I felt more passion in that dream than I had in my entire relationship with Duncan. This realization makes me sad.

Duncan’s kisses had always felt safe, like he cherished me. There was never a moment though that I felt that he actually wanted me, that he needed me. Was it me? Was there something wrong with me that made him not want me? Were we really so wrong for one another that he could not make my skin tingle like the guys in my dream did? The most passion that Duncan ever inspired in me was the anger that I felt when when he dumped me. Maybe we were not the perfect couple that everyone always said we were. The farthest we ever got was first base. I wasn’t sure before this dream that I needed anything more. 

I sigh as I get up to take a shower. Maybe a cold shower? I pause as I hear knocking on the door. I think back to the last time that I answered the door. Granted, it was dream me answering the door but still I hesitated before turning and making my way to my bathroom. I do not have the energy to deal with whoever that is.


	10. Logans new hobby

I enjoyed a nice, refreshing and slightly cold shower, taking extra care of the bruise on my head caused by the surfboard. Leaving the bathroom, I was relieved to not hear knocking on my door. I just didn’t want to deal with anyone right now. My relief was short lived as I realized that someone was singing outside my front door. Singing badly and loud.

I opened my door to peer down at Dick as he caterwauled about not wanting a scrub. I nudged him with my foot to get his attention so he would stop singing. Well, maybe nudged isn’t the correct word to use as I did it so hard that he fell over. Whoops!

Dick scrambled to his feet. “What’s up Ronnie?” he asked nonchalantly while brushing his hair out of his eyes. I found myself staring at him nonplussed.

“Dick, why are you here? And how do you even know where I live?”

“Logan called and said you were all by yourself. He was really worried about you ‘cuz he blames himself for your accident. He said that you wouldn’t have gotten hurt if we hadn’t pissed you off.”

“Well, he is not wrong. It was definitely more your fault than Caseys. I cannot believe that you punched him. What were you thinking?” Dick has the good grace to look ashamed.

“Dude, it was definitely a heat of the moment type thing. We were feeling all emotional because you were hurt and Casey’s face just got in the way of those emotions. I totally apologized to him after sharing with him the information that you should not be allowed on a surfboard for your and everyone else’s safety. I still see spots from the last time we tried to teach you to surf. Anyways, we are both sorry which is why I brought like four different kinds of Italian food. Nothing says sorry to Veronica Mars like carb overload.” Dick informs me as he brushes by me and starts unloading bags onto the counter.

“Sure Dick, come on in. Be my guest.” I follow him in, confused and exasperated. It does seem to be a constant state of being if you spend any time around Dick. “So how did Logan know that I was here alone?” I know that he is no longer out by the pool. I checked. Frequently. Just in case.

“Well, I’m not saying that he has gone all Rear Window stalking of you but I will say don’t look out of your window. Unless your naked. Then call me first.” He winks at me. Perv.

“Ok, so that explains why you are here. Now please tell me why you think I will let you stay here? Because I am drawing a blank on why you would think that will be a good idea.”

“Well, that's easy. You have two choices. One, I leave and you get the lovely Logan Echolls showing up at your door, all broody and grim. Or you can have me, Italian food and nonstop gameage.” He pulls out a gaming system from one of the bags and holds it up for me to see. “So what’s your pick? Angry dialogue with Logan or brainless fun with me?”

Well, when he puts it that way, do I really have a choice? I sigh and grab one of the containers of food as Dick grins at me and follows me to the couch. I silently watch him set up the system. What other option did I have? Call the Sheriff's department and have them mock me for having an unwanted Dick bothering me? Call Eli and have him beat the crap out of Dick? I sigh again.   
____  
We were both so engrossed in our game sometime later that neither one of us heard my dad come home until he clapped us both on the shoulder and said, “Honey, I’m home.” I am ashamed to say that we both screamed in terror as we threw our controllers away from us. Dick screamed louder though. We were so loud that we disturbed Backup who came over to growl at Dick. Dad just silently watched us.

“Sweetie, what have I said about having strange Dicks in the house?” my father asks me, eyeing Dick who is staring at dad wide-eyed from the floor. Dick always was a little scared of my dad.

“Ummmm, not to?” I reply back.

“Right. So why have I come home to find my only daughter all alone with Dick in our living room?” I could understand his confusion. The last he knew, me and Dick were definitely not on speaking terms. Though to be fair, we hadn’t really spoken much today except to yell directions at each other when we needed help in our game.

“Well, I thought that the rules had changed.” At my response, my dad gives me a questioning look. “Because when you originally made the rule you were a sheriff and now you are a private dick.” I smile sweetly at him which apparently has no affect on him.

Dad raises his eyebrow at me. “Veronica, are you calling your father strange?”

“Well, if the gum shoe fits…” I let my sentence trail off as I shrug at him.

“Well, say goodnight to your little friend, Veronica. We need to have a little father daughter chat. Dick, I trust you remember where the door is?” Dad turns his attention to Dick who immediately begins to pack up. It is a little comical how Dick only gets silent when my dad is around.

I walk Dick to the door and say quietly, “Thanks for today. And tell Logan that my dad is home so he is free to stalk some other poor unsuspecting girl.”

“I will tell him but don’t be surprised to see him around. I think he has found a new hobby.”

“Well, just remind him that my dad owns a gun and would love the extra target practice.” Dick just shrugs and walks away, knowing that Logan will do whatever he wants to do. 

This has been the most surreal few days ending with my hanging out with Dick for several hours. I don’t think that I have spent a day alone with Dick since we were little kids. It was surprisingly not as painful an experience as I thought it would be.

“Veronica,” my father called out in a serious voice. I sigh and close the door. Speaking of painful experiences. Sounds like it is lecture time.

“Care to tell me why I was under the false impression that my daughter was safe and sound in her apartment? I mean, if my daughter was hurt, I would assume that my intelligent daughter would immediately notify me, her loving father, so that I could come home to take care of her.”

“Dad, I had it handled. I didn’t want you to worry. It is just a concussion. I have had someone looking after me and I have followed all of the doctors orders.”

“So Logan Echolls informed when when he called me last night to make sure that I was aware of the situation. He thought it was in your best interest that I knew you were hurt and that Eli was taking care of you.”

My eyes widen. Logan had called my dad? “So are you more angry that I didn’t call you or that Logan did?” I question him.

“Damn it Veronica. This isn’t a joke. You were hurt. I am your father. It is my job to take care of you and I can’t do that if you don’t tell me when things like this happen.” I can see the worry written all over my father's face. I know that hearing that I was hurt when he was unable to do anything to help me probably made him panic.

“I’m sorry. I knew that you were close to catching your guy and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Dad hugs me and kisses my forehead. “Sweetheart, you are a teenage girl. Everything you do disturbs me.” He grunts when I elbow him in the side.  
____

I spend the next few days either on the couch resting or answering the phones at my dad's office. He acted like he was afraid to let me out of his sight. Between his constant smothering and spotting Logan’s car around my neighborhood at random intervals, I began to go a little stir crazy.

Mac finally got home from her camping trip and helped me make my great escape. “It all has to go” I inform her when she walked into my dad’s office. I see her look of confusion and explain, “My hair. I am in desperate need of a cut and to leave my dads side before I commit patricide.” 

“I heard that!” my dad calls from his office.

I start gathering up my things from the reception desk as I call back, “Forewarned, forearmed grasshopper.”

Mac laughs at us. I think she envies our close relationship. She is welcome to come hang out with him for a few days if only to take some of his attention away from watching me.

“So why the urgent need for a haircut?” Mac asks as we make our way to a nearby salon.

“Well, for one thing, I will take any excuse to get away from my dad. We have been joined at the him since my accident. I think he feels guilty for not being there to take care of me. It is also just something that I have been wanting to do for a while but I was talked out of doing it. It is time.”

Lily used to threaten me whenever I brought up wanting to cut my hair. She thought our long blonde hair made us look like sisters and me cutting my hair would be like destroying our sisterhood. Lily always did have a flair for the dramatic.

Apparently, my hairdresser also had a thing for the dramatic. I think he cried a little as he began to snip off locks of my hair. He kept muttering about what a waste. He was somewhat appeased when I said that I would like the hair to be donated.

As the inches came off, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. This was another important step in figuring out who I was instead of who everyone else wanted me to be.


	11. My friendship can be bought with food

I found myself hiding from the world over the next few days. There was just too much to process. For once though, my thoughts were not centered on anyone with the last name of Kane.

I had hung out twice with Casey and not once on those occasions did he act like the giant tool that I knew him to be. Instead, he was sweet, funny and ok, he was extremely hot. Can I trust this new and definitely improved Casey or should I cut and run before he goes back to his old ways?

Speaking of jerkish ways, there was Logan and everything that had happened with him. The fight at the beach, which led to me getting hurt. Which led to him then he took care of me. And then the next fight happened which led to his new semi-stalkerish habits and him tattling to my dad on me. All the mixed signals he is sending my way has my head spinning. Add in my first sex dream where apparently I was a bit of a nympho and my actually having fun hanging out alone with Dick and of course I feel a bit overwhelmed. 

However, it’s my mom that is messing with my head the most. For the first time in my life, my mom wasn’t there to take care of me when I didn’t feel well. Sure, in the past few years she would be stumbling drunk while tucking me in if I was sick but she was always there. I haven’t seen her in months though. Did she even know that I was hurt? Would she even care? I was hurt and I needed her. Just like I needed her after Lily died and dad lost his job. Our life proved to be too hard for her though and she left it. She left me. 

I could see my dad was upset too. I would catch him looking at me with sad eyes whenever he thought I wasn’t looking. We both pretended everything was fine though. We had both gotten pretty good at that.

With all of these thoughts running through my head, I decided that it was safer to hang out at home or at dad’s office. My dad needed help and I needed a distraction.

“Hey Dad!” I called to him from my desk in his front office area. “Mrs. Malone called and said that she overheard her husband making plans to meet his mistress at the Camelot tonight. She wants us to get the money shot so she can prove he broke the prenup.”

My dad leaves his office, making his way over to me as he puts on his jacket. “Sweetie, give her a call back and inform her that I am unavailable tonight. I have a hot lead on a jumper and I have to leave now to catch him.”

“But dad” I protest, “This is easy money!”

“I know but this is a big case and would mean steak for dinner tomorrow, not Ramen.” He kisses me on the head as he reminds me to call Mrs. Malone and to stay safe tonight before walking out the door.

As I was pick up the phone to call Mrs. Malone, I spot my camera sitting on the desk. I hung up the phone as an idea began to form. It’s not as if I have plans tonight. Stakeout here I come!

****

It turns out stakeouts are boring as hell. That is not something that they talk about in all the cop shows that my dad likes to watch. All you have is time on your hands and the thoughts running through your head. Also, there is an unfortunate lack of available bathrooms. I found a book in my backseat and I tried to read it. It was the last book that Logan had picked out for us to read for his book club before he decided that I was public enemy number one. 

I gave up part way through reading it. “Wuthering Heights” was not meant for me apparently. Heathcliffe makes Logan seem like a sweet and tame potential love interest. Girls actually consider him to be a romantic figure? He hung a freaking puppy! What the hell? I throw the book in the backseat, sickened.

Next, I try the knitting needles and yarn from earlier this summer when I had experimented with Mac on trying to find my new hobby. After many new and inventive curse words, I finally knitted a triangle. It was supposed to be a square. In disgust, I throw the needles and yarn in the back with the book. Maybe I should try poetry?

As I try to think of words that rhyme with douche, I see movement coming from Mr. Malone’s doorway. I grab my camera and point it in that direction just in time to capture Mr. Malone in a hot embrace with a mystery blonde. Jackpot! A sense of euphoria runs through me. I did it! I caught the guy in the act! Pay day! I then grimace, watching the two go at it some more while I continued to take pictures. I am definitely going to need a shower after this. Gross!

***

The next day Eli showed up at my dad’s office. “Veronica Mars.” he draws out. “I heard a funny story about you today.”

“If it is about me running into a street sign out front yesterday, then I just want it to be known that it wasn’t my fault. That sign clearly has it out for me and it attacked me. I should sue!” His face remains serious. If he had seen me run into the sign, he would definitely be laughing. My dad still randomly chuckles about it. He claims that it was one of the funniest things he had ever seen. I think he needs to get out more.

“I heard that your car was spotted out front of the Camelot Motel all last night. This is weird because I distinctly remember you telling me that you couldn’t come to dinner with me because you were doing a movie night with your dad.” Whoops. Busted!

“Yeah…Ummm…” Think Veronica!

Apparently I do not think quickly enough as Eli explodes, “Veronica? Why the hell were you out there that late at night? It’s not exactly the safest neighborhood in town.”

“Would you believe me if I said that is where we are hosting our new book club?” I ask. Judging by the way his jaw tightens and the way he rubs his hand in frustration over his head, I don’t think my answer relieved him.

“Veronica it’s not safe there. Why were you out there so late by yourself?” he growls at me.

I sigh, giving in. “It was a case. The client needed the money shot and dad wasn’t able to be there to get it. So I went. I was perfectly safe. I had my taser.” I tried and apparently failed to reason with him.

“Oh, you had your taser. That definitely will save you from a crazed meth head with a gun that plans on raping and murdering you. Did the Sheriff know that you were out there?” Even though my dad was no longer Sheriff, Eli still referred to him that way. I think it was his way of showing his solidarity with my dad against the town.

“Not exactly.” I hedged, nibbling on my lips nervously.

“And by not exactly, you mean that he had no clue right? Did anyone know where you were?” He groaned in frustration as I shook my head in response to his question.

“Eli, we need the money. I was just there for a little bit, waiting for the picture. I had my taser ready and I was constantly aware of my surroundings at all times.” He didn’t need to know about the reading, knitting and poetry that may have distracted me a bit.

“Veronica, I don’t think you should go out again. Especially not there. It’s not safe.” He tried to persuade me.

“Well, unless you’ve won the lottery and are here to split the winnings, I will be doing this again. We need the money and my dad needs the help in keeping his business going. This town hasn’t exactly been kind to him and he has had to struggle to get this place up and running. If I can help him by taking some of the work off his plate, then I will.”

Eli’s shoulders slump. He has seen the rise and fall of my father’s career. His respect for my father is clear as he gives in to me. “Fine. You can do this. However,” he points at me, “you are increasing your self-defense training with me and you will start taking Backup with you!”

“Done!” I grin at him, happy to have won the argument.

“You know, hanging out at the Camelot is not going to do your reputation any favors.”

“Are you kidding me? It is going to make the soccer team absolutely jealous!”

****

The rest of the summer is spent working with Eli and Mac on increasing my skills to be a safe and effective PI. Dad was resistant at first to my helping out but he eventually gave in. No one can resist my infamous head tilt!

I tried to avoid anything to do with the 09er’s like the plague. I told Casey that I would talk to him once school started. He seemed a little hurt by this but he said that he understood. Dick would call everyday and leave rambling messages on my voicemail, telling me all about his day. I listened to each message. What can I say? He makes me laugh. I saw Logan’s car at random times around my apartment and the office but he never tried to talk to me.

The week before school started was my birthday. Dad knew that this year would be especially hard. Last year, I celebrated at the Kane’s residence with my mom and dad, Lily, Duncan, Logan, Dick and all of my closest “friends”. Who knew that one year later and everyone but my dad would be gone? I cried myself to sleep the night before my birthday, looking at the pictures from last year’s party. I tried to be quiet but judging by the concerned looks my father gave me the next morning, I didn’t succeed.

“Happy birthday sweetie! I have a surprise for you” my dad announced.

“A pony?” I questioned.

“Close. We are having a father daughter bonding day at the zoo. They have a new sloth exhibit!”

I will admit that I may have squealed a bit as I jumped up and down in excitement, hugging my dad. Apparently, there was still a little bit of Pep Squad Veronica alive and kicking. Bitch.  
I had an amazing time dragging my dad all over the zoo. We got matching hats with sloths on them. We ate too much ice cream and were forced to rest at the monkey exhibit. It was a great day that got even better when we got home and I found Mac and Eli grilling out on the patio.

“Surprise!” my dad yells. I grin at everyone. This day has turned out a lot better than I expected. As we sit down to eat, I notice a package covered in unicorn wrapping sitting on the table. Mac sees me noticing it and says “I found it by your door. Figured someone left it for you.”

I open it and I am shocked to see a camera that I had been drooling over for some time. “Dad?” I ask, holding up the camera for his inspection.

“Sorry pumpkin, it wasn’t me.” He responds.

“Eli?” I quirk an eyebrow at him.

“Nope. You said I couldn’t get you anything like that because…” he trails off, looking over at my father.

“What’s the card say?” Mack asks.

“Happy birthday Ronnie ~Jackass” I read aloud.

“Any clue who that is?” Mac queries.

“Just someone from a long time ago. We used to be friends.”

“Well, judging by that camera, I would say that they still consider you a friend.” I sit the camera down and try to ignore what it may mean. Listening to Dick’s message of a drunken happy birthday song where he forgot some of the words definitely helped to distract me.

****

Suddenly, summer was over and I find myself staring at my high school with trepidation. This place has seen me at my highs and witnessed me at my lows. I was no longer the same Veronica Mars who had walked these halls last year. Could I handle another roller coaster year?

“Hey Mars!” Mac comes up beside me and nudges me with her shoulder. “Ready?” I smile at her and nudge her back. With friends like Mac, I can definitely handle this year.

We were walk down the halls, discussing what classes we share when I hear someone yell “Slut!” as they smacked my ass. Eyes widening, I turn around to confront my assailant. It was Tom Bellemore, a loser who had tormented for most of last year. Before I could do anything though, Eli had Tom pinned to a locker with his arm across Toms throat.

“That’s no way to treat a lady.” Eli informs him.

“She isn’t a lady. She is just some skank.” Tom was apparently not good at reading the room as he seemed surprised to see Eli’s other arm draws back to hit him. I grab Eli’s arm and pull him away from Tom.

“Poor Tom. Is this because I said I wouldn’t date you because you have a micro penis? I have heard they have pumps to help in that area.” I inform him as I continue to hold Eli back.  
I could tell Tom was gearing up to say something else. Eli remains tense beside me, ready to take that swing.

“Tom, you should go before you get hurt.” He takes one good look at Eli and scuttles away. I release my hold on Eli and turn to him. “Seriously? Trying to get in a fight on the first day of school? Before it has even started? Is that like a new record for you?” I ask in exasperation.

“V. High school is a lot like prison. You got to start off the first day letting everyone else know how you intend to spend the rest of year.” He informed me as he straightened his jacket from where I had pulled on it to get him away from Tom.

“So you intend to spend the rest of the year fight dumb 09ers?” I ask.

“Look, I am not going to let them treat you like they did last year.” He was not amused by mine and Macs “Awww!” to this statement.

“That’s sweet but if you hit every 09er who pisses me off this year, your arm is going to get awfully tired. Let me handle myself, OK? If it gets bad, you can bust a few heads.”

“Promise?” he asks hopefully.

“Pinky swear!” I hold up my pinky and wait for him to hold up his as well. He just rolls his eyes and walks away.

“It is rude to ignore a pinky swear!” I call out to him as he continues to walk away. “It is the most sacred of promises to teenage girls everywhere!” His response was to flip me off which just made me and Mac giggle. Ignoring the stares, we made our way to our lockers.

After second period, Casey tracked me down. “Veronica Mars. Are you done ignoring me? Can we be friends again?” he asks.

I smile up at him. It is hard not to smile at him when he is so adorable and yummy looking. “Maybe.”

“What’s a guy have to do to get a yes out of you?” he teasingly asks.

“Well, if you must know. My friendship can be bought with food.”

“Perfect. You can have lunch with me.” He states.

“God no!” I reply, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

 

“And she turns me down once again. Only this time, with clear disgust written all over her face. That is the sound of my ego you hear shattering on the ground.” He informs me.

“Sorry. It’s not you. It’s just…you.” I shrug, struggling to explain.

“Ah, that cleared things up so well.” I could see the confusion written on his face. He has probably never faced rejection a day in his life. Poor guy.

I tried to explain it more clearly for him. “Look, it’s just that where you go, other 09ers are sure to follow. I honestly don’t want to deal with them. They may, for the first time ever, ruin my appetite. That’s not acceptable, especially on the first day of school.”

I can see the understanding on his face. He witnessed firsthand what I went through last year. “I can accept that. So, what did you have in mind for this food bribe that I need to give you?”

“Well, me and Mac were planning on meeting at Java the Hut after school today. If you just happened to be there with cake and coffee, a girl would be hard pressed to say no to you.”

He grins down at me. “Well in that case, I had better make a sign that lets the girls at Java know that I am taken.”

“Taken in a friend’s only kind of way.” I remind him, not seeing the tall figure walking behind us, clenching his fists at Casey’s attempt at flirting.

“Of course. Friends! So friend, are you sure I cannot convince you to eat with me?” Casey asks as we stop by the 09ers lunch table. “I’ve ordered pizza.” I shake my head at him and walk away.  
I’m angry that the 09ers are keeping me away from that hot, scrumptious cheesy pizza. Instead, I buy mystery meat from the cafeteria. I decide to avoid the 09ers all together by eating in the cafeteria, something that I have never done. This proves to be a failure as Dick and Logan lead their protesting followers over to a table near me. I stare at them confused by this turn of events. Logan sees my confusion and smirks, letting me know with his eyes that I could run but I could not hide. I sigh and gather my things and make my way back to the courtyard. I sit at a table near the 09ers table and silently wait. Sure enough, a trail of rich and now confused teens starts making their way back to their original tables. Logan looks over at me and tips an imaginary hat at me, as if to thank me for the change in location. I know that we would both rather be out in the sun than cooped up in a cafeteria, surrounded by noise and chaos not of our own making.

Duncan notices our exchange and huffs out a breath as he stares angrily at his lunch. Casey notices as well and gives me a considering look. I shrug and look back down at my unappetizing lunch, wishing Mac didn’t have a meeting during our lunch.

As I am about to take my first bite of mystery meat, a plate with pizza is plopped down in front of me. “Consider it a down payment” Casey says, smirking down at me before walking back to his table. I ignore the questioning and/or hostile looks that are being thrown my way as I inhale the pizza. Why let good pizza go to waste just to prove a point.

Introducing Casey to Mac at Java the hut was a little painful at first. Casey acted like he had never seen Mac before. Never mind the fact that they had gone to school together for years and even shared some classes. Mac brushed it off like it was no big deal but I gave Casey Hell for being a stuck up snob who only noticed easy girls who were likely to fall for his charms. At this, he smirked at me as if to ask if I was calling myself easy. I punched him and let his previous bad behavior slide.

After that, we had a great time. Casey was funny and charming. He actually managed to get Mac to talk a bit about computers which shocked me. It took Mac several self defense classes with Eli before she would carry on a conversation with him. Casey has skills, I will give him that.

Even though we were having a great time, I had to cut our time short. I had a cheating spouse to catch that night. Ah the life of the working class, leaving behind a hot guy and your bestie in hopes of catching a pervy guy with his pants down. What a glamorous life that I lead.  
****

The next day I arrived at school a bit cranky. The rich guy from the night before had a lot of stamina apparently which forced me to stay out way past my bedtime. Our coffee machine at the house is broken. Needless to say, I was not in the best of moods.

My mood didn’t improve when I walked by the flagpole that was surrounded by heckling idiots. When I noticed that the focus of their attention was on a naked new guy taped butt naked to the flagpole, I was horrified. Especially when I noticed that across his chest was the word SNITCH only it was misspelled. Seriously people?

Ignoring the people throwing insults my way, I began cutting the poor guy down. “Go pirates!” I cheered to the cesspool that is my student body. Who says I don’t have school pride? Mac came up to me as I was walking the guy to the front office.

“Ummm, Veronica?” was all that she could manage.

I shake my head at her. “I hate this school, Mac. Apparently the Welcome Wagon has really gone downhill this year. They taped him to the flag pole. We should write a letter in complaint! Hey, can you help me get…” I trail off and look at the new guy.

He supplied, “Wallace.”

“Help me get my new friend Wallace here to the office. He is going to need a little more help than we can supply.” Unintentionally, both Mac and my eyes were drawn to the tape covering Wallace’s nether regions. Wallace ignores us and continues to silently walk beside us. I think he knew the world of hurt that was headed his way when it came time to remove the tape from his body.

****

I ignored the whispers and looks over the next few hours. I mean, at this point, strange looks and gossip was my new norm. Even so, I was ready for some peace and quiet at lunch. Too bad that everyone else did not feel the same.

I failed to notice Wallace sitting down at my lunch table at first. I was too busy staring at Dick as he tried to juggle some fruit. Judging by how many things he dropped on himself and Duncan, juggling was not a skill that he possessed. How could Duncan not react to getting hit in the head by an apple? I stared at him in disbelief.

Wallace asked, “You OK?”

I finally focus on him. “What?”

“You looked, I don’t know, hypnotized?” He began unpacking his bagged lunch. He wasn’t far from the truth.

I snapped at him, “Did I say you could sit here?” Wow, that sounded bitchy even to me. I need a nap and caffeine! Wallace was clearly upset with my tone and began to pack up his stuff to leave.

I sigh. “Wait a minute. Of course you can sit here. Sit wherever you want.” I didn’t want to act like an elitist and not welcome the new kid. We already have too many people in this school who act like they are above everyone else.

Wallace sits back down and starts to thank me for cutting him down from the flagpole. Before I could respond, Eli walks up to us and addresses Wallace. “My bitch! Weren’t you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole?” Eli ignores the glare that I aim at him. Eli was responsible for taping Wallace? Hopefully, it was one of his goons who misspelled SNITCH or he is definitely going to need my help in English this year. “Not sure if I could’ve made that any clearer.” Eli gets in Wallace’s face, trying to intimidate him.

Eli’s scare tactics were apparently working as Wallace replied in a shaky voice, “OK, I get it. Very funny. I guess we’re even now.”

“You get what now?” Eli questions. “That you are a dead man walking? Is that what you get?”

Enough is enough. I cannot let Eli continue to freak out Wallace. “Leave him alone.”

Eli gets up from beside Wallace and makes his way over to me. “Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she is riding my big old hog. But even then, it’s not so much words. Just a bunch of “oohs” and “aahs”. You know?”

I can see the twinkle in Eli’s eyes as he says this to me. One of his favorite games over the summer was to try to make me blush. Hanging out with him has definitely given me a thicker skin that allows me to handle this type of banter. “So it’s big huh?”

“Legendary!” he replies.

“Well then let’s see it.” His eyes widen a bit at my response. I continue to play with my earring as I eye him up and down like he was a tall glass of water and I was dying of thirst. “I mean, if it’s a big as you say, I’ll be your girlfriend. We could go to prom together!” I say excitedly.

Eli starts to shift as he struggles to hold in his laughter. “What?” I ask. “What seems to be the problem? I’m on a schedule here vato.”

Felix, obviously upset by my taking control of the conversation busts in, “Dude, Weevil! Don’t let Blondie talk to you like that.” I think he gets jealous of how much time Eli and I spend together. He really needs to learn to share.

I raise my eyebrows at them. “Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too.” At this point, Eli has to turn away to hide his laughter.

Fed up with us, Felix pushes his way over to me, hands frantically working his zipper. “Oh hell! I’ll show you mine!”

Thankfully before I had to introduce Felix to my taser, Mr. Clemmons came up to us. “Mr. Tombs. What on god’s green earth is going on here?” He begins to herd the bikers away from me. 

“All right gentleman, move along.” Mr. Clemmons pauses and looks at me. “Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?”

“Just lucky I guess!” I respond as they all walk away. I notice Wallace staring at me, mouth open in shock. “What?” I ask.

Before he could respond, Dick and Logan grab me by the arms and march me away from the table to a private corner of the courtyard. And by private I mean that everyone could still see us. I consider crying out for help but who would really come to my aid? Everyone out here was either a part of their circle or was afraid of them. When they finally put me down, I shrug off their hands.

“What the fuck Veronica?” Logan shouts at me. Ahh, how I miss these little chats.

“Can you be a little more specific about what exactly you are yelling at me about? I would like to hurry this up. It is lunch time after all.” He knows better than to make me hangry.

I can see the vein pulsing in his neck as he clenches his fists. Guess he is a bit frustrated. “Hmmm. Let’s see. Maybe it’s you cutting down the local bikers gangs’ latest toy, angering them? Or maybe it’s you having a verbal sparring match with said biker gang at lunch in front of the whole school?”

Dick decides to add his own thoughts to the conversation. “Or maybe it’s asking a biker to go to prom or asking them to whip out their dicks. Not cool Veronica!”

“Or maybe it is all of the above.” Logan says. “This isn’t like you. Why would you make yourself a target like that? You could get hurt!”

“I can handle myself!” I mean, it doesn’t hurt that I know that Eli would never actually hurt me. I don’t think Logan or Dick want to debate that topic right now though.

“Clearly not if on the second day of you decide to antagonize the PCHers.” Logan says through clenched teeth.

I scoff at them. “Please, I can handle Eli.”

“Well it looked like if Clemmons hadn’t come along you would’ve had your hands full of Felix.” Leave it to Dick to focus on the penis situation.

“Awww. Do you think the soccer team saw? Are they jealous? Should I make them an apology spirit box?” Logan’s eyes flinch at my remark. I am not sure if it’s because I am reminding him of the rumors he and Dick started or if it’s of the memory of me baking cookies at his house for the spirit boxes. I always had to make an extra batch of cookies just for him.

“Dude, Ronnie, forget the soccer team. I want a spirit box!” Ahh Dick. Easily distracted.

“I’ll get right on that.” I promise as I turn and walk away from them leaving Logan still pissed and Dick wondering aloud what kind of cookies I will make him.

As I walk by the 09er table, Casey silently hands me a carton of Chinese food. I nod at him and make my way back to my table. Wallace has been watching everything. I can see that he has questions.

I shake my head at him. “Don’t. Not today.” He just nods and we both quietly go back to eating our lunch.


	12. Be cool soda pop

After discovering Celeste Kane in my dad's office after school, I wasn’t in the mood to hang out in the office so I decided to head home for a little nap. I was so tired that I didn’t notice Logan sitting in front of my door until I almost tripped over him. I look at him and sigh. I just want a nap before work tonight. Was that too much to ask? I eye Logan as he scrambles to his feet. Apparently it is.

“What do you want Logan?” I ask coldly.

He runs his fingers through his hair. “We need to talk.”

“Didn’t we do that already today? Let me summarize. You nagged. I told you that my life wasn’t any of your business. There, now we are all caught up. Bye!” I turn to unlock my door.

“Veronica, wait.” He grabs my arm, preventing me from opening the door. “Can we not just talk? I’m worried about you..”

I whirl around, suddenly angry. “Don’t! You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to treat me like crap and then suddenly act like you care!”

Logan flinches at my words. “I do care. I’ve always cared.”

“And you have a fantastic way of showing it. You know, I used to think about how lucky I was to be friends with you guys, the golden ones. I didn’t have the money or the family name but you guys treated me like we were equals. Until some of the shine wore off me. Suddenly, I had a little dirt on me and you decided I wasn’t a toy to be put out on display anymore. So you threw me away. You don’t get to suddenly decide to pull me back out for old times sake. It doesn’t work like that!” I don’t know if I wanted to punch him or cry. Maybe both?

“Jesus, Veronica! This isn’t Toy Story and that is not how it happened. You left me. You, like every other woman in my life chose someone else.”

I ignore the pain in his voice. “That is bullshit. You demanded that I choose but I couldn’t. I may not have agreed with my dad but I wasn’t going to turn my back on him. Just like I wouldn’t turn away from you when you demanded that I pick between you guys. So you left me. Everyone left me. You, Lily, Duncan, Dick, the pep squad, all of my friends. You all left me. The one person who stayed was the one person that you wanted me to leave. Thanks for helping me make the right choice. And I am done with this conversation. Here is what I want from you. I want you to figure out what exactly you want from me, from us, because I am not continuing this little dance we are doing. When you figure it out, then we can talk. Until then we are done.”

Ignoring his protests, I turn to unlock the door. He stops talking as soon as he hears my dad's voice calling my name. Like Dick, Logan has always been afraid of my dad. I look Logan in the eyes as I close the door on him.

****  
To say that I was in a mood that night at my stakeout at the Camelot would be an understatement. So when Eli and his gang surrounded me, I was not amused. Which may explain why I let Backup attack one gang member and why I tased Felix. I could tell that Eli had mixed feelings on this situation. Part of him was proud that I showed that I could handle myself in a difficult situation. On the other hand, I had taken out two of his boys.

After verbally sparring, we made a deal where I promised to get his boys off the hook for their crimes and Eli would leave Wallace alone. Before he left with his boys, Eli informed me “Weevil love you long time.” He laughed when he saw me start to gag. That was such a Dick thing to say. Gross!

Now all I have to do is figure out how to make a couple of crimes disappear. No problem!

****  
After another night with very little sleep, I find myself walking through the school parking lot with a huge scowl on my face. I pity the fool who gets in my way today. Of course, right after thinking this, Logan pulls up beside me in his Big Bird Xterra.

Logan leans out of the car, keeping pace with me as I keep walking. “Hey Ronnie. Hey, we’ve decided that we’d uh rather surf than study today. Ya wanna come with?” Had he actually listened to what I had said to him yesterday? “Duncan will promise to take his shirt off. Does that sweeten the pot.”

I guess our conversation yesterday had really cleared up our relationship. Should I ignore him or confront him?

Before I can decide he continues, “Does it make you horny? Hey, DK, flex for your ex.”

Duncan was not amused by Logans playful offer. “Shut up Logan.” Such a conversationalist, that one.

I finally stop and stare at Logan who stops along side of me. He pulls out a flask and offers it to me. “What do you say to a little hootch, huh? What's the matter, aren’t you your mother's daughter? Hmm. Now there's a woman who could drink.”

Before he can continue to be an asshole, I lean over and grab the flask, pocketing it. “Thanks! I’m sure this will come in handy later. I would love to go with you to the beach. Unfortunately, I’ve made plans with another guy. I would much rather be with you guys, though. You know how much I love to get all hot and wet on the beach. But don’t worry, when I am with him,” I lean into Logan and whisper seductively in his ear, “I will be thinking of you.” I pull back and look at all the guys dazed and confused faces. Mission accomplished. I turn and walk away but not before I hear Dick say, “Dude, when did Ronnie get hot?” This was followed by the sound of a head smack as Logan peels away.

****  
Over lunch Wallace informed me that he would rather hang out with me than the people who refused to help him and laughed at him while he was taped to the flag pole. It made me feel good to have someone choose me for once.

Once I was over my warm feelings, we began to develop a plan to save Wallace from the PCHers. Wallace was both amused and terrified of my plan. I assured him that if anything went wrong, I would take full responsibility.

As we begin to pack up our lunch Wallace inquires, “So who is going to be the fall guy?”

An evil glint appears in my eye. “Well, I do have a certain douche canoe in mind but you will have to wait for the big reveal.”

I set the plan in motion, getting all of the pieces lined up perfectly. Between this and homework I still manage to find the time to print out the photos of Jake Kane from the Camelot, proof that Jake was stepping out on the Ice Queen. Who could really blame him? When I showed my dad the pictures of the license plate of the other woman, he freaked out, telling me that we were off the case. He was so upset so I told him that I would let it go. And I would. For now. Only because I had a few other projects in the works.

****  
The next day, I hurried Wallace to see the big reveal. As we peak around the corner of the hall, we see Logan opening his locker for Vice Principal Clemmons and Deputy Sacks. “There you go” he says to them.

Much to Logan’s surprise, Clemmons pulls out a cherub bong from his locker. “Well, what's this Logan? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana. Back to the office. Come on.”

Logan is amazed. He looks around and spots me. Pointing, he says to me, “It was you?” At my who me gesture, he laughs and then seriously says, “Listen I know it was you. This isn’t over ok?” I yawn to show him how terrified I was.

“You’re so cute. I’ll get you for this!” Logan says as Clemmons pulls him down the hall. “I will.”

****  
The rest of the plan goes off without a hitch. With Wallace’s help, the bong explodes and sets off the fire alarm at the sheriff's office. A fireman who was friends with my dad helped me swap out the evidence against the PCHers with something that was a little more...risque. I was then able to watch Lambs face as he was humiliated on the witness stand in court with the planted evidence. So Lamb looked like a fool and Eli’s boys were in the clear. I’ve hated Lamb for the way that he treated my dad after he was run out of office so I really enjoyed this part of my plan.

****  
Wallace and I celebrate our win with a trip to the beach. Wallace informs me that he sees the real me, a big old softie, a marshmallow. I’m horrified by his observations. He pacifies me by allowing me to fly his electronic airplane.

I was really getting into it when I hear Wallace say hesitantly, “Uh Veronica?”

“Yeah?”

“Your car.” I look over at my car and hand Wallace the controller to the plane. I was a little nervous when I saw Logan laying on the hood of my car with a crowbar. What now? I make my way over to him, Wallace following behind me.

Logan sees me walking up and says, “Hey Veronica Mars!” He jumps off the car. “Do you know what your little joke cost me?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you won’t be getting your bong back.” I did blow it up after all.

Logan swings the crowbar and narrowly misses my headlight. He grins and twirls the crowbar. “Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again?”

“Clearly your sense of humor. I’ve handled the situation.” 

Logan swings again, this time a little closer to my headlight. “Care to elaborate?”

I explain, “I blew up the bong, had an unbiased witness,” I point at Wallace, “give a vague description of someone he saw plant the bong to Clemmons and pretended to be the school secretary and explained everything to your mom just a little while ago. She seemed pleased to have the situation cleared up and accepted the schools apology.”

“Why would you do all that?” he asks, confused.

“Because I like your mom and I didn’t want to stress her out.” Sounds like a reasonable explanation to me.

Logan smirks at me and moves to stand directly in front of me with the crowbar resting on the back of his neck. “So it's not because-”

“Uh, Logan” one of his lackeys interrupts.

Eli and his gang pulls up around us. Logan finally notices and starts to walk towards Eli as he gets off of his motorcycle.

Eli quickly takes in the scene. “What do we have here? Attempted vandalism? No no no. Only vandalism in this town goes through me.”

Logan tries to end the rising tension. “Listen man, I don’t have a problem with you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Eli informs him. They continue to stare at each other. Suddenly, Eli grabs the crowbar from Logan.

Felix, who has ignored the drama, has managed to make himself comfortable in the 09ers SUV. He leans out of the SVU, waving a CD in the air. “Hey, yo. Is this O'Town any good? I mean, my little sister likes it but you know, she likes ponies and juice boxes too.” The other bikers laugh at Felix as the 09ers shift uncomfortably.

Wallace leans over and whispers to me, “I suddenly feel like I’m in a scene from The Outsiders.”

I joke back, “Be cool soda pop.”

Eli gets tired of the games and takes the crowbar across the top of the 09ers SVU, ignoring their protests. When he was done damaging the SVU he says, “Head for the hills. I’m not going to say it twice.” As Logan's minions hurry over to their SVU, Eli points at Logan. “Except for you. You, say your sorry.” I know that he is not just referring to this instance. He wants Logan to apologize for his behavior over the past few months.

Logan chuckles. “Rub a lamp.” What an idiot. Does he not understand the situation that he is in? At his smirk, Eli punches him in the stomach. I start to feel sick as Logan goes down.

“I said, say you’re sorry!” Eli says through clenched teeth.

Logan gets back up and faces him. “Kiss my ass.” This causes Eli to throw a punch at Logan's face. Once more, Logan goes down. Laughing, Eli watches Logan get back up with blood on his face. “Now.”

I cannot take anymore. “Let him go.”

Eli looks over at me and says, “Are you sure? I could do this for a while.”

“I don’t want his apology.”

I wait for Logan to leave but he just shakes his head at me. “I’m not leaving you here alone with him.” he says as he wipes blood from his mouth and clutches his stomach. Can he not make any situation easier?

“Well, I’m not asking you to. Just go, Logan.”

“No.” I see Eli gearing up to help convince Logan to leave.

Exasperated, I say, “Jesus Christ Logan. Just go sit in my car. I have a few things that I need to deal with.” Eli looks at me incredulously as Logan slowly makes his way over to my passenger seat.

“Now it's time for you to apologize.” I inform Eli.

“Sorry you had to witness it but Logan has had it coming for a long time.” Eli is aware of all the crap that Logan has put me through and has threatened to teach him a lesson on multiple occasions.

“Not to me dork.” I nod at Wallace. “To him.”

Eli looks over at Wallace with distaste. “Right. No.”

I shrug. “Fine. He has the only copy of the Sac-N-Pac video. Wallace lets go decide what to do with it.”

Eli panics. “Ok, wait wait wait. Look look. I’m sorry man. For you know, taping you to the flagpole. I’m sorry.”

Wallace just nods, “All right.”

Eli asks hopefully, “Can I have the tape back now?”

“Nope.” I laugh at Wallace's response as we make our way to my car. I was finished dealing with one of the troubled men in my life. Now it is time to deal with the other delinquent. How is this my life?


	13. Front seat is for friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has to deal with Logan and a long car ride home.

Well that is one weird and difficult situation dealt with. I look over at my car to see Logan glaring at me and I sigh. And one more to go. Fuck me to tears.  
“Come on, Wallace. I will take you home.”   
I see Wallace hesitate before he asks, “What about him?” He nods to the car.  
“Don’t worry about him. I can handle him.” I think.  
I walk back to the car and motion for Logan to get in the back seat. “Move it” I say.  
Logan gives me a confused look. “This is my seat. It’s always been my seat. You even let me have it over Lily even though she bitched about that.”  
“Well, that seat is reserved for friends. So like I said, move it.” I see a look of hurt flash across his face before he puts back on his mask of indifference. I almost give in, seeing the hurt. Before I can say anything though, he crawls over the seats, long limbs flailing about. I roll my eyes and wait for him to settle down before I get in the car.  
To say that the car ride was uncomfortable would be a bit of an understatement. None of us talked. Wallace clearly was out of his element and not used to dealing with psychotic rich boys. Lucky him. Logan glared at Wallace the whole time, as though blaming him for his current location in the back. Occasionally, he would kick the back of Wallace’s seat and mutter about the size of my toy car. I chose the be the bigger person (hah) and ignore him. Wallace just clenched his teeth and remained silent.  
When I pulled up to Wallace’s house I could tell that he was reluctant to leave me alone with Captain Broody in the back. “Are you sure that you want to drop me off first?” he asks.  
“Wallace, I’m fine. I will see you tomorrow.”  
He slowly gets out of the car and gives Logan a long, hard look before saying to me, “Call me when you get home to let me know that you are ok.” I assure him that I will and watch as he walks away.  
Without asking, Logan crawls his way back into the front seat. His long lanky body does not contort easily. I have to dodge out of the way of an arm and a leg. I watched him struggle for a minute. “Seriously? Why do you have to make everything so difficult?” I ask.  
“Sorry,” he responds, “ I thought the doors were only for friends to use. I didn’t know that just anyone could use them.” This was going to be such a fun ride!  
It is quiet for the next few miles. Logan breaks the uncomfortable silence. “So, you two. Are you like a thing now?”  
“What? Who?” I ask, confused.  
“You and the new kid, Walter. Are you guys an item?”  
“Unlike what you have shared with the whole school about me, I can just be friends with a guy. Just because I hang out with him it doesn’t mean I am dating and/or sleeping with him. Sorry to disappoint you.”  
“For two people not dating you do seem to spend a lot of time together. And you put yourself at risk to help him with those bikers. Kinda seems like dating to me.”  
“Nope, that is what is called being a good friend, a concept that seems to confuse you. And by your own standards, the longest dating relationship you have ever been in is with Dick.”  
Logan makes a face at me. “What can I say, I have a thing for hot blondes. So you and Wilmar are just friends. I get that. What about you and Weevil? Like, really Veronica? Hanging out with a biker? What does the good old sheriff have to say about that?”  
“Well, first, he is no longer sheriff, thanks for asking. Also, he thinks that Eli is a nice if not rough young man who has shown his daughter nothing but respect. He appreciates that Eli treats her like a decent friend. Which is more than anyone can say about you.”  
Logan grimaces. “Look, I’m sorry for the way I treated you. My head was in a bad place. Can we not just, I don’t know, go back to the way we were?”  
“Logan, it's not that simple. You can’t just say sorry and poof, the past few months have been erased. You are not exactly fairy godmother material. I can’t just pretend like you didn’t put me through hell the past few months just because you say your sorry. If you are actually sorry for what you have done, you are going to have to prove it.”  
“Prove it? How do I prove to you that I am sorry?” I could tell he was genuinely confused with my request.  
“God, I don’t know. Maybe by just acting like a decent human being for a while?”  
“What, like your friend Weevil?” he replies with snark.  
“See, its comments like that which make me doubt your sincerity. Can you even go five whole minutes without acting like a giant asshat?”   
“Veronica this is just who I am. Why can’t you accept that?” I can hear the frustration in his voice.  
“It may be who you are to some people but it was never who you were to me. I miss us and how we used to be.” I hate the waiver in my voice as I fight the tears from falling. “I know we have both changed these past few months. I can’t go back to being the sweet innocent Veronica and I won’t accept the way you’ve been treating me. If you want us to be friends or whatever then you need to figure out yourself first. Until you know what you want from me, please just leave me alone.”   
As I pull up in front of his house, I give a sigh of relief. I have never been so grateful to see this monstrosity in my life.   
Logan starts to speak but I just shake my head at him. “I’m done with this conversation for right now. It’s been a long day and I need some ice cream.” It is hard to argue with my logic. Thankfully, Logan realizes this and relents, getting out of the car. I don’t say goodbye or that I will talk to him later. I just drive off. I tell myself not to look back at him but I am too weak. Seeing his pensive face as I drive away breaks my heart a bit. Damn it.


	14. Pinball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super stealthy

I spend the next few days honing my stealthy private eye skills by avoiding Logan. Didn’t want another repeat of our past few conversations. I would’ve gotten away with it too if it wasn’t for those pesky kids!  
There I was, walking down the hallway, minding my own business when I see Logan start to head my way. Acting super naturally, I quickly turn to walk in the opposite direction. Only problem was that I bounce into someone's chest, hard enough to bounce me back into someone else's chest. This person thankfully caught me before I continued my pinball reenactment.   
I look up to apologize to the two people that I tried to knock down (unsuccessfully) with my tiny frame and met Duncan’s startled eyes. Before I could get any words out, he turned and walked away. Maybe I should start taking notes from Duncan. He doesn’t even try to be stealthy when he is avoiding someone. He is kind of an expert.   
The person who caught me finally sets me back on my feet, laughing. I turn and face Casey. “Whoops!”  
“Veronica, you really do know how to make an entrance. If you wanted to be in my arms so badly, all you had to do was ask.” Casey said, eyes twinkling at me in mirth.  
I watch Logan walk by, fists clenched. Fuck.

*****  
Later that day, I was eating lunch with Wallace at our table when Logan abruptly sat down beside us. So much for avoiding him.  
“Can I help you?” I ask. See, I can play nice.  
“Thanks for asking but no. I am here to talk to my new buddy, Wallace.” Both Wallace and myself give Logan a look of disbelief. I wasn’t even sure if Logan knew Wallace’s real name. “It’s true. I wanted to give him this.” Logan thrusts a piece of paper at Wallace.  
“Ummm, thanks? Is this some kind of party invite?” Wallace asks, confused.  
“It’s a beach party. Only certain people are invited. It’s written in code to keep the unmentionables away. Have Veronica help you figure it out. She knows all of our secrets.” After saying that, Logan just gets up and walks away. What game is he playing now?  
“Sooooo, party at the beach?” Wallace asks with hope in his voice.  
Ahh, hell no!

*****  
A few hours later, I find myself headed towards a bonfire on the beach with people that I usually avoid surrounding the flames. This is definitely a bad idea. Damn Wallace and his puppy dog eyes.


End file.
